


它吹着笛子来

by Fivepenguin



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 早期失忆失业德彪驯服马丁内斯生活（不）珍贵记录。-或者：HDB被停职背景下结局后假想；-又或者：一刀两断，真的吗？我不信。（虽然维克玛出场不多但确实是哈里/让）
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Other(s), Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare
Kudos: 9





	它吹着笛子来

**Author's Note:**

> ……请当作整个故事（aka JV痛下决心切割的大背景）发生在冬天OTL

海水，实际上，在这个冬天未曾完全封冻，只是一阵阵掀起冰沙浪，不过，月底突如其来的低温使得近岸短暂地留住一条浪花。寒潮来得迅猛，很快制服外套就不能提供足量温暖。  
哈里把近一周攒的瓶子卖掉，数数存款，决定奖励自己一顿好饭。加尔特从前台神奇地翻出夹绒大衣，用施舍语调说道：以前有人落下的，给你了。——枪战立下的功勋大抵也限额，三十天正好用完，他态度里那种微妙的尊敬如今基本消失。好在哈里不住在这儿，棚屋待久了也挺好。  
太冷的时候他到教堂里去。待在角落，偶尔跳跳舞，大多数时候只是沉思的模样，而后又出去，歪头看冰面上的洞，那是孩子们为钓鱼钻出来的，截至冬天结束，收获为零。  
寒冷尚可忍受时他反而待在室内，用刀片把天数刻在床头，到最后用了RCM内部最常用的加密方式，慢慢地写下暗号，H、D、B——这是我，他想，名字刻完稍晚些时候他更新了自己的面貌，下颌变得光洁，对着镜子哈里想：这也是我。  
他转出去，告诉盲人：我刮胡子了。胜利的口气。这女人颇为温和地回答：那不错。手上用力地搓了一下衣服，把留在领口的深色痕迹弄淡些许。  
痛苦好像和胡子并肩向他暂别，哈里吹起口哨，转悠到北角，在那儿他碰到冰起来的浪，运气很不错，再晚两小时就无缘见到。他隔着橡胶手套抚摸冷硬而粗砺的冰晶，一个瓶子冻在里头，腰封亮黄，标记了位置，因而他一眼就发现了，遥远地看去竟以为是烛火。

“但我知道它还会回来的，”站在烟囱的那个小窝里，他说，“没有什么事物会永远消亡，像那字说的，‘总有一天我会回到你身边’。”  
妮亚礼貌地点点头，她说：“你看起来不错。”  
哈里试图咧嘴回应，想送给她一个傻笑，结果表情扭曲成了完全有违本意的产物，手掌用上大力才揉回平常的微笑。他弯下腰来，认真听匠人讲解怎样雕合用的骰子。  
材质和颜色是次等重要的部分，妮亚说，最重要的是，有时不必在开工前知道成品的样子，顺着感觉走也可以有好作品。  
她将一对骨骰托在掌心，指尖点过细密的纹路。哈里瞪大眼睛，呼气的时候那些指尖颤抖了，于是他屏住呼吸。要是割伤了血会渗进去，他说；那样效果也是好的，她说。

正午时分的书店十足明亮，哈里和小姑娘寒暄一会儿，心算着零钱，算了四遍，结论是绰绰有余。带着大领主走出店门足足十步，才想起来：可是，没有人会和我一起玩。  
看得出加尔特努力过，但他没忍住白眼，他把旧外套翻出来，说：“不，我不会和你玩大领主。是，你还是可以在这儿住，短期的话。”  
他慢慢地、慢慢地点头，好像速度放慢就能起到催眠效果，让奇迹发生，下一秒他就会以几个小时的代价换来陪伴，以及拥有朋友的错觉。效果不太好。所以哈里转变策略，匀速倒退行往座位，直到唐突绊倒，捂着头心想：今天为何没放麦克风？  
加尔特走前拿烧热的铁板压在鸡肉上。高温催发香气，油脂滋滋作响，挪开后表皮有了漂亮的焦糖颜色，被灯光照得发亮。他还倒了一杯啤酒，声称是赠品。  
“我不要。”哈里把杯子推回去，挣来惊异又懒散的一瞥。  
“你长住到棚屋前，拎着酒瓶到处走，有次跟我说话前还先喝了一口。现在跟我说不要？”话虽如此，他还是拎起酒杯，水汽已打湿杯底，离开桌面时酒液夸张地滑动，险而又险，没洒出杯沿。  
解释这件事没他想象得难。不妨这样说：事态本身和解释的行为都很简单，困难的是如何把事情描述得易于理解。大多数人都只要求最浅显的部分，后者在多数时间也就没有必要。  
因此哈里说：“在戒酒，就这样。”  
加尔特哦了一声，不多追究，回柜台的漫漫长路上甚至自己呷了一口酒。“希望你别介意！”他举起杯子示意，“有时候真觉得这日子不喝点酒过不下去。”  
鸡胸下暗藏杀器，在这句话出现时划破口腔侧面的粘膜。哈里吐出骨头和血，忧愁地想起：这话他和前搭档都说过。区别是他真的往水壶里灌酒上班，而维克玛没有，维克玛承担了两人间的崩溃余额。  
记录里的某个案件这时应声浮起。画面是破碎的，和调查问卷有关，耗尽心思。设计问题的全过程，哈里是第一个撑不下去的，他挥舞着双手，愤怒地喊：“他妈的我们有过什么调查问卷？‘您是否自愿在阳光明媚的下午被枪决？ Y/Y’？嗯？是这样吗？”在场的人坐立不安，没低头的都在看随迁警督。只见维克玛忍耐许久，用不下于哈里的音量和怒气说：“不喝点酒真是过不下去了！”  
哈里一瞬间闭嘴，像被从梦里打醒，露出恍惚茫然的表情。而后他慢慢走到维克玛旁边，手探向水壶又收回，最后变成唇边的拳头，挡在声音的必经之路：“那么你有什么意见？”  
历经大量心态崩塌他们把这案子结掉，结局还算好。下班时分他约搭档去喝酒，无事发生一样。维克玛停住很久，这是他第一次试图让哈里明白：“我们不能再像这样。”  
他说了什么？  
“我不懂。”哈里说。  
维克玛叹了口气，这倒不新鲜。

“矿石颜料更鲜艳一些。”妮亚说，现在她的虎口是红色，有些指节是蓝色。  
哈里点头，他虎口和指头的颜色与骰匠对称，只除了红色来源——他划破了食指，伤口很深，流血不少。一个暗红的指纹已经印在他的半成品上，没多久就要转为褐色。妮亚建议他尽早清理，如果不想作品上带着血指纹。  
“不，这样更好。”哈里说，把指头放到嘴里吮吸，一时间分不出铁锈味出自哪个伤口。  
“材料也很好。”妮亚转移话题，欣赏地看着这对白色的骰子。  
他说是小莉莉送的，一小截白色木头。小莉莉有很软的小羊玩偶……对面的人听到这微笑起来。  
第三或四个月了，他回以笑容的时候暗想，什么时候他不再计天数？但他记得，第二个月中左右，他可以和在这里认识的人随意转换话题，不必担心无话可说。  
哈里避开食指，捏住骰子，转动着，选定满意的面刻上3。“教堂附近的冰快要化开了。”他划出曲线，动作稳定。其实想说：冬天要结束了。  
冬天要结束了，孩子们一条鱼也没得到。坤诺在赛程临近终点才加入，精神损失反而最重，哈里推测这是因为他的期待衰亡得太快，情绪落差形成了瀑布。金出院后不久，来这看过他一次，他们在棚屋门口抽烟谈天。  
谈话的主要内容是：哈里劝金转到41分局，金矜持点头（淡淡憧憬）；哈里劝金把坤诺带走，挽救少年犯，金同样矜持点头（淡淡抵触）；金劝哈里坚持戒酒，哈里说，会的。  
“不过到时候也不一定就会回去，”哈里把烟吸到底，呛了几下，“搞不好可以靠卖垃圾为生。”  
金对他的笑话明显反应不良，仍然礼节性颔首，弹掉烟灰：“我尊重你的意见。”话到末尾迟疑了，称呼他，“哈里”。  
夜晚在那之后仿佛转瞬即至，哈里躺到床上时镜光一晃，他坐起来调整位置，发现自己还是拥有一个蓝虎口，发现胡须回到脸上，心中有所预感：痛苦也会在今晚重新拥抱他。  
他洗掉颜料，后脑陷入枕头时瑞瓦肖在耳边低语：当心……  
这反而引起他的笑意；有回他把一切有关末日的预言像倒垃圾一样倒在艾弗拉特的办公室里，短暂地打碎长在工会主席脸庞的面具，一阵原始、野蛮的恐惧暴露片刻，又被强行覆盖了。但毕竟是赢了那么一小会儿。  
直觉轻声说：梦里会有红色和蓝色。  
于是哈里睁开眼睛，右手握着一颗心脏。心当然是红的，血与火与酒的颜色。这工艺品涂色很细致，血管涂成青和蓝，生物学意义上是否科学他不懂，不过这也是一些死胎的颜色。  
他的几根指头是按在空洞上。无罪者在他近旁，低头观察，她的线条真是很优美，哈里像吞回名字那样咽下眼泪。  
“啊……”她轻轻说，“为什么会有人把笛子做成心的形状？”  
哈里失语，沉浸在遗留的悲伤中，用乐声以外的任何事物打破沉默都只会令她离去，因而他捏紧右手，低头吹着。笛声莫名孤独，好像真是从心上的蛀洞发出来的。  
晨光照到眼皮上，他醒来，坐在床边静静哭了一会儿。

春天所有冰都化冻，下了几天雨。骰子刻好了，都带着褐色指纹。月份失去意义，但也不再煎熬。  
哈里心血来潮，要去小岛，竹节虫或许会再度降临……他当然明白这只是幻想，可人总得向前看。先前莉娜得他告知，感动到寄了许多真情信件，附赠些小礼物，他藏在抽屉里。  
他坐到船上，瞥见水面映出自己，比从前任何一个形象都从容、宁静，产生了触摸的冲动。这时世界突然倾斜一下，又晃回来。  
“我知道时限没到。只是路过。”  
不速之客在船尾安置好自己，冲他扬扬下颌，甩过来什么东西。哈里接住了，手没有抖。  
他认出这是酒精测试仪。  
维克玛，带着此前久未拥有的平静，近乎怜悯地说：“吹吧。”  
测试仪握在手里，手感正像乐器，适合吹奏。但哈里没有，他哈哈大笑，快乐和平静一样是很久很久没造访的事物，如今亦与他重逢。  
前搭档——还要多少个月才能去掉那个前缀呢？——瞪着他。往常这种时刻维克玛会闭眼，这次没有，阳光下，哈里看见那双眼睛仍是冷铁，只不过茫然和一点点恼怒使其柔化了。他想赶走笑，说些合适的话，笑却停在嘴唇，他抿紧嘴巴，结果情不自禁地吹了声口哨。  
维克玛还是跟鸟一样盯着他，警惕、困惑，也许有点想笑。  
哨音高亢地传到远方。河水流过船脚，亮而冷。


End file.
